Of course I care
by lossom-the-naive-romantic
Summary: SLASH between Ron and Malfoy. I know squeal i am not usually a fan of this but it just happened. Oops. They kinda even make friends. Oops sorry.


Disclaimer: I can't own anything like this because, well, if I did why would I be writing it on a fan fiction website rather than in one of my books. (Which aren't mine.)

Summery: A slash of Draco and Ron (Not a nice couple I have to admit) and how they are actually similar. Not really but I was bored and Ron and Harry (at the time) didn't work together for me.

Warnings: **SLASH!** Not really fluffy. A little scary.

**Of course I care:**

Ron's POV

Ron hated two things: the first was Voldemort and that includes Death eaters and their children which in turn included Malfoy. But unlike everyone's assumptions he hated on thing even more it was the fact that: he was 16 and he had never been bloody KISSED!

Harry, Hermione had even his younger sister, Ginny, had. Ron was contemplating this as he was leaving the last period on a Friday, Potions (with the Slytherins (unfortunately)). While he was walking past Malfoys desk his foot bumped into something. Ron looked down to find a rather small black book. He opened it to see if there was a name but only found very long and elegant hand writing. He placed it nonchalantly into his bag he'd read it later to see if he could find out who it belonged to.

Ron's POV

Later that night Ron took out the little black book while his dorm mates were showering and began to read. The diary (as he had now deduced it was a diary) was dated the first day of school of this year.

After the first paragraph it was apparent that the owner of the little book was in his year and in Slytherin. But it couldn't have been Malfoy because he spoke of malice to his father who was in jail and Voldemort who was threatening his mother. He thought of all the possibilities it couldn't be Zabini for his father was dead and Ron wasn't entirely sure that Crabbe and Goyle could read never mind write. So the only likely and possible person I could be was his arch enemy (besides Voldemort) was Draco Malfoy.

"You're reading?" Harry said rather abashedly as he walked out of the showers.

"Yes. Don't look so horrified. Night." Ron replied smilingly as he cuddled himself into his covers.

Ron's POV

Ron became infatuated with the diary and would sit and read for many hours late into the night reading Draco's thoughts. As the days passed he became aware of how frightfully similar the boys were. They both needed some one there for them someone to care. He took a long time to come to a decision that he must return what is not his own to its rightful owner (A/N Wow watching just a little Lord of the Rings makes me a righteous and oh so wordy).

He decided that he would return the diary after the last lesson on Friday which unfortunetly happened to be potions. The entire lesson Ron was impatient and distract and as the lesson grew to a close he felt small butterflies burst from the sides of his stomach and wound their way into the pit of his stomach.

"Malfoy. I need to speak to you." He called softly as they packed up their things.

"What, Weasel?" Malfoy asked with a questioning smirk on his face which was cocked side ways.

"Alone." Ron said as Crabbe and Goyle stood to his sides, "Actually it doesn't matter its more embaressing for you than for me." He said thinking again trying desperately to sound confident and cocky.

"I'll catch up just now." He sad to the trolls by his sides "Weasel what could you possibly have to embarrass me with?"

"This. I don't want to fight just return which belongs to you." He said holding out the book to Malfoy who had by now perched himself onto his usual lesson desk.

Malfoy leapt down from the desk quickly. Ron noticed his hair was not slicked back as usual but hung loosely around his face and his eyes were ringed with black circles and he looked too pale and sickly as though he had not slept, eaten or even breathed properly in a while.

"Did you read it?" Malfoy asked scathingly.

"Yes. I didn't have much of a choice you didn't label it."

"Did you enjoy it? Reading about your enemies worst fears and darkest secrets."

"No." Ron replied quietly almost inaudiably.

"What?" Malfoy asked not believing what he was hearing exactly.

"I don't like reading about someone I hate who has things in common with me." Ron replied loudly letting his violent temper get the better of him.

"What are you on about?"

"Nothing." Ron said tiredly as he turned away to leave for dinner though he was not hungry.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Ron sighed as Malfoy called to him.

"Why didn't you embaress me? You had the perfect opportunity."

"Because I find no joy I hurting people. Never mind ones I have things in common with." Ron said again attempting to leave.

"Wait. Weasley."

Ron turned around and simply stared at Malfoy.

"Look. If you are right and we have things in common then you'll get me. You see writing in a diary only gets you so far. It doesn't give you advice or help you in any way. You need a person for that."

"You want, to TALK to me?" Ron remarked rather disbelievingly with one eyebrow cocked upwards showing his question.

Um…ja…kinda." Malfoy said scratching the back of his head nervously.

Ron nodded, walking slowly back to his desk, dumping his bag down next to him and leaning back on the desk crossing his arms over with and expectant look on his face.

They spent the next two hours talking simply getting to know each other.

At last Ron asked tentatively "Look I'm cold and hungry. Can we go upstairs. I'm a Lion we like the sun and lots of food. We aren't like snakes we need lots of heat."

"Agh shame is whittle Wonykins a whittle cold and a whittle hungry?" Malfoy said making a joke and falling forward off his perch and landing onto Ron's body. He leaned ontt Ron letting his head loll onto Ron's shoulder. He felt Ron's arms wind their way round his waist and Malfoy was about to start investigating Ron's stomach. When Ron seemed to come to his senses and he ripped Malfoy off him with a look of pure horror on his face before racing out of the room.

Ron ran straight up to the Gryffindor Tower where he eventually rested and recounted what happened and shook his head. _What was I thinking?_ He calmed himself and entered the room.

"Where have you been?" Ginny called from Harry's lapped as he entered.

Ron almost groaned and ran straight back to Malfoy. _Whoa slowly on Ron. Don't even think about it. _

"Ron?" Hermione asked concerned from her book.

"Oh I went to the library. Look studying is exhausting and I need some sleep." He said and disappeared from the room before anyone could question him.

As he dived into sleep he dreamt of Malfoy and himself doing some interesting (though rather disturbing things).

Malfoy's POV

Draco was in a panic. He'd lost his diary. How the hell do you LOSE your diary! He was sitting in potions on Friday afternoon not paying even the vaguest bit of attention to Snape. _What if someone finds it? What if someone reads it?_ _The sooner this stupid class ends the sooner I can look for it. _He thought side-tracked completely. At long last the stupid class ended but before he could leave Weasley told him he needed to talk to him.

What Weasley wanting to talk to HIM? He sent Vincent and Gregory away and perched himself comfortably on his desk. Slowly Weasely pulled out his diary and Malfoy groaned inwards. _Great the worst person that could find this stupid book did_. But Weasley was morbid and said they had things in common. Naturally the curious Malfoy was intrigued and by this. Going against his better judgement he ask Weasley to stay with him and to Talk.

They did for two hours at least. But Ron said he was tired and Malfoy cracked a small joke and fell forward of his seat and onto Ron. _This isn't so bad. And he is gorgeous. I hope he's liking it. Oh ues there we go. Yes arms in the right spot. Wait where are you going?_

A few minutes later Malfoy collapsed onto his bed and he crawled into the soft comforting sheets finding solace in his (well should we say slightly kinky?) dreams.

Malfoy's POV

The next few days were hall for both boys but worse for Draco he was hated were Ron was loved. And at one point the feelings became to much for Draco and he sent Ron a note.

Weasley

I really need to talk to you.

If you care come to Snape's classroom after your last lesson.

Malfoy.

Draco read through it a couple of times making sure he let nothing away, satisfied he sent it. As Ron read it, Ron's face was blank and Malfoy could tell nothing of it.

Ron's POV

Ron read the note and felt both anxiety and relief wash over him. he had been waiting for something to happen but didn't have the guts or rather he was to proud to go and say sorry to Draco.

The lessons went by at a snails pace but finally they ended and Ron made some really pathetic excuse and vanished into the Dungeons. He banged through Snape's doors. Hoping that Draci hadn't gone and done anything stupid. He was disappointed not seeing or hearing Draco anywhere…When something grabbed him and pushed him down onto the floor. Their mouth met instinctively and they both felt their urgent needs.

Malfoy was on top and he gripped Ron's hips with his knees and ground his own hips into Ron's and while doing so he let small little whimpers escape his soft lips. Ron was licking the inside of Malfoy's mouth and felt and pang of great pleasure almost forbidden pleasure as Malfoy ground into him.

Finally Malfoy rolled off him.

"Hi." Draco said a little shyly.

Ron laughed.

"Don't laugh at me. It's not funny." Draco said sulkily.

Ron rolled onto Malfoy's slim figure and kissed him lightly. He wanted desperately to know what was underneath the white shirt. So softly he pulled it out and let his left hand slide into the gap between Malfoy's shirt and his stomach.

_Oh a perfect six pack. What do you expect with all that Qudditch? _Ron thought grinning to himself. He ripped the shirt right off. Stroking Malfoy's stomach lovingly he grinned.

"I can't believe I just did that." Malfoys said aloud.

"Ah my whittle Dracokins a whittle confoosed?" Ron joked.

"Hey!" Malfoy said as Ron leapt up.

"I have to go."

"You're just gonna leave me here?"

"Yes. Oh and by the way of course I care." Ron said laughing and looking at the half naked pale boy on the floor infront of him.


End file.
